


You can talk to me

by aeruos



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: arnold/helga - Freeform, helga/arnold - Freeform, shortaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruos/pseuds/aeruos
Summary: A short script one-shot about Helga gathering her courage to talk to Arnold instead of her Locket. Takes place a little after the Jungle Movie and intended to be written like an extra scene at the end or a scene from the 6th season.





	You can talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!! so this afternoon I really wanted to attempt to storyboard a scene I thought might happen if they get a new season. But I thought I’d share it since I don’t think I’d be able to draw it for a while
> 
> Anyway here it is! I hope you like it!!!! (Also I kind of wrote it in a weird script style I do for storyboarding so I’m sorry if it’s really weird to read as a fanfic haha. it's been a long time! )

Arnold and Helga round a corner at PS 118, in between periods. As per usual, they slam into one another.

Helga: “A-Arnold!!!” She stammers, then realizes she needs to be more aggressive to hide her feelings. Her brow furrows with her hand raised out, "I mean, watch where you’re going hair boy!! Jeez!!!”

Arnold: He smiles at her. He doesn’t say anything. As he gets up, he just extends her hand.

Helga: Unnerved by his silence, and his smile, Helga takes it.“W-what are you smiling about?” she asked hesitantly, but with aggression.

Arnold: He gives her a half lit stare. “Oh. It’s nothing. I was just thinking how nice you look today,” He picks up her books, “Sorry for running into you. See you in class Helga.”

Helga: She freezes, and just takes the books. Arnold’s abrupt compliment throwing her off, as she takes a moment to blush. Her eyes fixate on his back as Arnold walks away, waiting for an appropriate time. Besides her, it looks like Arnold dropped his books.

Helga: She waits a moment, then hides behind the corner.

Helga: As she always does, she pulls out her locket, with a brand new picture of Arnold. “Oh Arnold, my valiant kind hearted angel. How you memorize and enraptured me with your sweet and silvery words-”

Arnold: Walking back down the hall to where Arnold had crashed into Helga, he kneels down to pick up his books. However, he pauses, and looks towards the corner where he sees a pigtail. He stares with a confused expression then walks over.

Helga: “How I wish I could tell you, my sweet golden volcano god, the very words you uttered to me-“

Arnold: “Helga….?” His head pokes behind the corner, seeing the locket.

Helga: She gasps, turning red and hiding her locket out of impulse. “ARNOLD?!” She cries out in shock, then puts her locket behind her back, “I mean-What are you doing -SNEAKING up on me?! Are you a creeper or something?!”

Arnold: Arnold looks behind her back, and spots the locket. He looks up at her and kind of puts two and two together. He smiles at her knowingly. “Listen Helga…” He takes a step closer to her, “I know this is really new to you….well actually, it’s kind of new to me too.” He walks up to her and very gently takes Helga’s hand and locket in his, “We went through so much in the jungle and I understand that what we have now is different than before. But I don’t want to pressure you into being this entirely new person, or having to act a certain way.” He gives her a reassuring smile, “So just take it slow. And in the meantime, if you ever want to talk to me instead of your locket…about anything at all, I’ll be here. You can always count on me to be there for you.”

Helga: Helga blushes even more. Her hand pulls back as he holds her locket close to her chest. Her brow is furrowed nervously. “I……I………..I….” she struggles. Her impulse to be mean desperately trying to take control over her desire to be kind to him. However, her impulse won. “HA! What kind of mushy cRAp is that?! TAlK TO YOU? Don’t make me gag-Like I would ever talk to YOU about anything. Now run along, ARNOLDO before I start spraying chunks,” she shoos him with her hand still pulled back and holding the locket tightly to her heart. Her brow looks angry.

Arnold: His expression falls. Although he’s use to Helga’s daily rampages, this time it hurt a bit more. He sighs tiredly with a furrowed brow then starts to walk away, “Fine. ..”

Helga: She waits a moment, her brow furrowing sadly as well as she could see her words really hurt him. Biting her nails, she hits her forehead with a groan. “IDIOT…Why’d I say that for?!” she groaned, “I can’t leave it like this.”

Arnold: Continuing down the hall with a pensive frown, he pauses once he hear’s Helga call for him down.

Helga: “W-wait!”

Arnold: He stares at her with a blank expression.

Helga: She looks around. It clear in the hall way. She immediately, yanks him away from the class room door. “Come on, hairboy!”

Arnold: Arnold’s tugged away and he’s confused about where he’s going. “Helga?! Where-”

Suddenly they’re in the playground. With Helga pulling him like a rag doll.

Arnold: “Helga-what are doing?” He struggles to say and keep his hat on, “We’re going to be late-”

Helga: “SIT. Right here,” She stated to him, then kind of shoving him onto the bench. It doesn’t seem like anyone’s around.

Arnold: He waits patiently, not really sure what’s going on. His hands fold on his lap. “Uh..ok”

Helga: Her back is turned to him, as she’s trying to mentally prepare herself. Arnold looks on in confusion. Suddenly, she turns and spews out a declaration of affectionate words. “Oh..Arnold!” she places a hand on her chest and holds her hand out to him, “Arnold! Champion of my heart! Conquerer of my mind, body and soul-How you’ve slain me with those warm, tender words of understanding I know not,” Meanwhile, she’s throwing her hands up then suddenly grabbing Arnold’s head like his head was the locket. His face being squished together by her, “You’ve beseeched me! Knocked down any and every wall I have so I can show you me, the REAL me who so very much loves you, Oh Arnold! Arnold how I long to tell you each and every minute,” She hugs his head. His eyes go wide, he’s in shock, “every hour every bit of time we have so I may tell you that I love you so truly and so passionately” she squeezes his head, his neck cracks. “Oh Arnold!!! ” She let’s out one final swoon, then just holds him.

The two just stay there a moment. For a few seconds. It’s a bit awkward, as the shot pulls out with them on the bench.

Helga: She pulls immediately away, not before grabbing her books. Her expression is unseen and the shot is focused on her back mostly. Turning away, Helga sprints to class as the bell rings.

Arnold: His clothes are kind of ruffled from Helga tussling them about and his face is red. His eyes are still in shock. “Wow…..” he said as he fixes his hat. His eyes watching Helga leave, “I think... I'm in love.”


End file.
